


Delayed

by CharityMercy



Category: Big Bang - Fandom, Taeyang - Fandom, dong youngbae - Fandom, k pop - Fandom, youngbae - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: Warnings: OralYoungbae's flight is continuously delayed, and when he comes home he is needy.





	Delayed

“I’m sorry, baby. My flight is delayed, again.” Youngbae’s voice was still comforting to you on the phone, even if it was bad news. “I don’t know when I’ll be home.” he sighed, sounded frustrated. “Ok, baby.” you say trying to sound positive. “Just text me when you land ok?” He loudly exhales, “I will. I’ll hopefully see you soon.” You smile, hoping he will hear it in your voice, “I WILL see you soon,” you tell him before he hangs up. You settle into bed, phone in hand, hoping to distract yourself. It was frustrating that he was so close, only a 3 hour flight, and he has already been stranded at the airport for the past 7 hours. You rub your eyes, yawning, and go back to scrolling. The next thing you know, you feel strong arms wrap around your waist, pulling you close. You open your eyes, realizing you had drifted off. You turn to face your lover, smiling and plant kisses all over his face. 

Eventually, your lips meet his, his arms pull you against him, your legs tangling with his as the kiss deepens. Your hands find his hair, fingers tangling in it. His hands travel down to your ass, stroking your skin before squeezing you tightly. Your tongue slips past his lips, and your hands travel down his back, smoothing over rippling muscle. He uses his body to push you down, so you that are lying on your back. His mouth travels to your neck, kissing and gently sucking on your sensitive skin. His legs force your thighs apart, and he grinds against you. You let out a little moan, moving your hips in time with his, relishing in the friction it was creating. One of his hands slides down to your breast, squeezing the flesh and pinching the nipple, his actions are rough, his hunger for you growing. His mouth moves down to your other breast, his hips moving from yours. He teases your nipple with his tongue and teeth. As your hands tangle in his hair again, whimpering at the loss of friction. 

He leaves a trail of gentle kisses down the center of your abdomen, his hand replacing his mouth on your breast. You arch as he reaches your hips, his mouth sucking purple marks on your skin. He grabs your panties with his teeth, dragging them down your body, as you move your hips upward to aide him. His hands reach your hips, as he leaves kisses up and down your thighs. His mouth moves to where you want it to be, where you need it to be, still leaving gentle kisses. When he licks you for the first time you gasp, he slowly licks you tasting your sweet nectar, his movements slow and gentle. You feel him moan against you, the sounds reverberating through your body as you pant his name. His tongue makes lazy patterns on your clit, you move your hips to gain more friction. He increases his speed and the pressure by only a fraction, making you a moaning mess underneath him. You whine in pleasure when he takes your sensitive bud between his lips, grazing it ever so slightly with his teeth before sucking hard. Your muscles start tightening, he goes back to licking, faster and harder than before. It takes only a moment for your orgasm to hit you. You call out his name in ecstasy, muscles tense, legs shaking. 

Youngbae sits up, wiping his face with the back of his hand. He watches you intently while you catch your breath.You sit up after a moment, kissing him hard, tasting yourself. Your hands move slowly down his chest and abs, fingers rubbing over every groove. Your hands move to his hips, pulling his boxers down, he moves to help you. You hands move over his thighs, rubbing up and down, feeling his muscles. He lets out a little moan when you wrap your hand around his hard member, slowly stroking him. You kiss down his sharp jaw to his neck, kissing, sucking, and giving him little nips. You feel precum drip onto your hand as your motions speed up. Another beautiful moan spills from his lips, before he crosses his legs, and pulls you into his lap. He lines himself up with your soaking core, gently pushing just his head into you. You move, sliding down his shaft until he is resting fully inside you. You both moan out, the feeling euphoric, after being apart for so long. 

You make eye contact, reading each other for a moment, neither of you moving. He raises his eyebrows a tiny bit as a question, you give him a little nod and his hips move against yours. His hands grip your hips, guiding you to move with him. You moan, still a little over sensitive from your first orgasm. His mouth moves to your neck again, kissing and biting lightly. Your hands tangle into his hair, as his pace picks up, your movements matching his. Your eyes flutter closed, his arms pull you closer, creating an amazing sensation against your clit. You moan loudly, starting to feel a tightening in your lower abdomen. He moves to kiss you again, his lips like fanning a flame, bringing you closer to the edge. His tongue slips past your lips to dance with yours. You press your chest against his, as you begin to see stars, moaning into his mouth. 

He breaks the kiss to listen to you pant and moan, his grip on your hips tightens and you climax. Your muscles clench around him, making him moan out from pleasure. His mouth moves closer to your ear, “You feel so good, baby.” he groans, lips grazing your ear. His nose brushes yours as his arms wrap fully around you, his movements reaching a fevered pace. He grunts into your ear, lips brushing it again. You whimper, tightening your muscles around him when you feel him start to twitch. “Y/N,” he calls out, as he climaxes, his motions slowing. You both smile, as you rest your forehead against his, both of you catching your breath. 

“Shower?” he breathes out, “Mmmmhmmm” you respond, moving from him. You have barely taken a step before he literally sweeps you off your feet, carrying you to the bathroom. You giggle as he kisses your face. You clean up quickly, only thinking about sleep. When you stumble back into the bedroom, crawling into bed and relaxing against it immediately. He crawl in next to you, eyes half closed in exhaustion. “I’m so glad you are home.” you tell him, voice already sounding drowsy. “Me too.” he replies. He falls asleep quickly and you aren’t too far behind him.


End file.
